Guzma/Games/Quotes/SM
Malie Garden :"Battle Royal, huh? Nice idea there, . You can beat down three Pokémon at once, huh?" :"The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"Greetings, cowering public!" :"We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokémon professor Kukui! And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!" :"Here we are, Kukui... Fellow rejects who never could become captains." :"We've got all these moldy old traditions in Alola—the kahunas, the captains... It's about time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that." :"Don't get me wrong, though, Kukui. We've got no need for a Pokémon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest is on these islands!" :"So you're one of the kids on his/her island challenge? You don't look like Hala's grandson." :"Tch! This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!" :"You've got a Z-Ring, huh, kid?" :"Why even bother with the island challenge? What's the point of it?" ::It'll make me strong: "No it won't, you dumb kid! Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!" ::That's what I want to find out: "Ha! You don't even know why you're doing it. Watch closely, Kukui. Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!" * Before battle :"Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!" * Upon being defeated :"I see. Great work...I guess" * After being defeated :"Guzma!!! What is wrong with you?! Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!" :"It was , right? I'll remember you...as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!" Shady House :"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"I don't really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!" ::I'm not here for you: "No bone to pick with me, huh? Then it's for , I guess. How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!" ::I'm here for the Pokémon: "Oh, Yungoos? How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl. Tch!" :"And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can't you just watch out for your own Pokémon and stay out of other people's business?!" :"You're one messed up kid!" :"You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack!" :"I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you!" * Upon being defeated :"Yeah, yeah. I gotta admit, that was great!" * After being defeated :"Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" :"Yo! Give the Pokémon back to the kid. NOW!" :"Tch!" :"I'm gonna beat you down one of these days! No matter whose help I need to do it..." Aether Paradise Outside * Before battle :"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" :"I did that spoiled little brat a favor and crushed him. Yeah, that was me. Y'know, I kinda liked you, kid. Leaving home like that and wanting to get stronger and stronger. You had some real guts. Going so far as coming over to Team Skull. And rejecting your own mother?! That was impressive." :"And now it's your turn! You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out your fire at the source!" * Upon being defeated :"Hey, what's up with you? How come I can't smash you?!" * After being defeated :"Guzma! What is wrong with you?!" :"Tch. Looks like I got no choice. Go on...go through." * If talked to again :"If I want to beat you down... I've gotta get at least as strong as you! I can't believe you beat me down like that!" Trophy Room :"Madam Prez... the experiment was a success, huh? Looks like it's time to catch this wicked Ultra Beast to beat down these annoying upstarts!" * After battling Lusamine :"Yes, ma'am..." Ultra Space :"I'm the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody. Heck, I live my life making people scared of ME! So listen to what big bad Guzma has to say..." :"Y'all are stupid!" :"How in the world did you even get to this place? I've got no idea how you did it, but here you are." :"It's all dark here... I've got no clue what's going on, but there's beasts everywhere... I tried to catch one of those things..." :"but it possessed me! And that's when it happened! My body, my mind... They started running wild, and I couldn't do anything about it!" :"It was like I became somebody else, and I finally felt what fear feels like! It was terrifying!" :"I may be the Team Skull boss, and I've never been scared of nothing or nobody, but..." :"that lady...she's on another level! She's way far gone! She lost her mind over these Ultra Beasts. There's no talking to her, no reasoning with her... She's just gone..." * After battling Lusamine :"What now?! What's going on?! And just when things were getting good!" Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone :"Huh? Oh..." (after the player becomes Champion) :"You little brat!" :"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I actually needed to talk to you. Get your rear over to the Hau'oli City Beachfront!" Hau'oli City Beachfront (after the player becomes Champion) :"So you showed up..." :"Well, , it's time to battle your boy!" ::Wait a minute...: "What did you think I asked you to come here for?!" ::Here I come!: "This is to make up for when I had to disband Team Skull! Just so you know, I'll never change! Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form—it's your boy Guzma!" * Upon being defeated :"You again? How come I can't crush you?!" * After being defeated :"Guzma! What is wrong with you?! This outcome hasn't changed at all either!" :"You came all the way here just to watch me lose, huh? Must be nice to be a lazy old island kahuna with nothing better to do..." :"You wanna get beat down, old man?" :"I don't care what you say to me, yo. Beating people down is all I know!" :"What do you know, old man?!" :"You're still trying to front like you're my master, huh? I gave up on you a long time ago." :"Tch!" :"Master..." :"I ain't never gonna ask you to forgive me, so don't get it twisted—this is no apology! But shut up and take this! I got it for my first ever victory, and it's always been like my lucky charm!" :"Who knows what the Alolan winds will bring? Next time we meet, I'm counting on you to test how strong I've gotten." Battle Tree * Before battle :"Doesn't matter who I'm up against, I'm gonna beat them down! That's what big bad Guzma is all about!" * Upon being defeated :"I guess that's how it is, Champion! But I'm not beat down yet!" * If the player is defeated :"Not yet! I could still keep wrecking! Come at me as many times as you want!" * When chosen as a partner in a Super Multi Battle :"Heh, I like the looks of this! If it's you and me, we can beat anyone down!"